


Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

by Ac3s



Category: Batman - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Blowjobs, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crack, M/M, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac3s/pseuds/Ac3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is...well, Passionate about Batman.<br/>The fact that Frank is still turned on by it results in some internal conflict.<br/>"Yeah, well, I'm not going to argue the homo-erotic subtext of Batman '66 with you. What Adam West and the Boy Wonder did in their spare time is none of my business." Frank felt it best to end this line of thought here.<br/>"It wasn't 'Adam West,' technically."<br/>Frank glares at him and Gerard decides to drop it. For now.<br/>"We're not watching any more of these together if you keep picking it apart for perversions."</p><p> </p><p>Mostly a crack fic, but all in all a fic that was bound to be written. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

"Didn't Batman design Robin's suit?" Gerard turns to Frank, wide-eyed and curious.  
"Maybe? I don't know, Gerard, aren't _you_ the one who knows stuff like that?" Frank shifts uncomfortably, he had a feeling this was coming.  
"Well sure, but I was thinking that either Batman put tights on him to match his suit, or he wanted to put Dick Grayson in tights."  
"I think he just made their suits match." This doesn't deter Gerard in the slightest.  
"Really? You know- Batman didn't even have to wear the tights either. He's a billionaire, and other costumed heroes and villains wear different materials and designs. It seems pretty low-key for Bruce Wayne." He has a point, but Frank knows the answer he's looking for.  
"Maybe he gets off on it." Frank says resignedly.  
"Exactly! He has to like what he does to some extent, maybe to a very large extent, i.e. _getting off_ on being Batman, so the outfit being skimpy was a plus."  
Gerard got passionate during these sessions, and Frank usually just let him go on whatever tangent he came up with. They were all interesting and thoughtful rants, but they got a bit...excessive. Especially since he bought him the boxed sets of Batman '66 for Christmas. It became a bit of a tradition to buy Gerard Batman stuff for Christmas ever since he got him a Batmobile when they first started dating four years ago.  
"...so him getting off on it, and wanting Dick to join in, I feel like there's an obvious longing there for Robin."  
Frank wasn't really surprised that that's where Gerard's mind went; when they first started watching the episodes together Gerard would start heated make out sessions on the couch a few episodes in. He never went further, wanting to keep watching instead, but Frank didn't think he really could find it odd that Gerard got...well, Passionate about Batman.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not going to argue the homo-erotic subtext of Batman '66 with you. What Adam West and the Boy Wonder did in their spare time is none of my business." Frank felt it best to end this line of thought here.  
"It wasn't 'Adam West,' technically."  
Frank glares at him and Gerard decides to drop it. For now.  
"We're not watching any more of these together if you keep picking it apart for perversions."  
**  
Gerard sat on their old brown leather couch, idly surfing the Internet for interesting deals on kitschy decor for their scantily clad apartment.  
He saw an ad for the same gift deal on Batman '66 memorabilia that Frank had bought him and smiled. Under the "related" ads, he saw replica costumes from the famed show. He bit back a large grin and clicked over for more information.  
***  
Frank's job mainly consisted of call-ins whenever the studio needed him, so he was back relatively early in the day from responding to an early morning recording session. He had called Gerard some 10 minutes earlier to let him know he was on his way, but he had sounded busy and hung up quickly. Frank found it odd but figured he'd be home to find out anyways. _Home_ , Frank thought, and smiled to himself. The apartment was five months old now, but the romance hadn't worn off yet.  
He turned the key in the lock and opened the door to the apartment, just in time to see Gerard exit the bedroom fully dressed as the 1966 Batman. Frank stood still in the middle of the doorway.  
"You're kidding."  
Gerard smiles. "About what, I wonder? Boy Wonder, you're out of costume!"  
Frank didn't know if he should laugh, or run.  
The costumed partner saunters over to his stunned lover, and takes gentle hold of his waist. Leaning in, he whispers to Frank, "Why don't you join me in costume, Boy Wonder?"  
"Gerard-"  
A gloved hand covers his mouth suddenly, and its owner pulls back to meet his lover's eyes.  
"Get into costume, Frank."  
Frank nods, submitting quietly.  
"I've got your tights right here, Robin, take off your pants."  
Frank unbuckles his belt and slips out of his pants, gazing up at Gerard all the while. Gerard smiles down at him, and hands him the tights.  
"Perhaps without those boxers, Robin?"  
Frank blushes and takes off his underwear. He still doesn't know what to say, he was never good at role play, and the fact that he was still turned on by Gerard's strange Batman obsession was causing too much internal conflict. He pulled on the pale tights and green underwear, surprised at the tight fit. He takes the famed vest from Gerard and pulls it on. Gerard smiles wide and steps behind Frank to tie the black mask on over his eyes. The lack of peripheral vision adds to the heightening tension in the room, and Frank stares at Gerard expectantly.  
"One more thing, Frank."  
Frank looks down to see Gerard grab hold of his hands to pull the green gloves of the Boy Wonder's famous costume on Frank. Gerard pulls both the gloves on, then takes hold of his arm and leads him into the bedroom.  
"This way, Robin. I need your help with a rather...difficult mission."  
They've entered the bedroom, and Frank sees nothing out of the ordinary.  
"What...what is it? Uh, sir?"  
"Well Robin, I've been waiting for you to walk through this door, and it's not been a pleasant wait. I think you should be more wary of the responsibilities you have to me, hm?"  
"I- responsibilities? I've uh, but I've finished all my lessons today Batman I- I swear it."  
Frank gazes up at Gerard imploringly, eyes wide and innocent.  
"Yes, it seems you have." He says, looking over Frank in a critical once-over.  
"But what I want you to do is a bit different. A lesson of sorts."  
He sits down on the chair in the corner of the room and motions for Frank to come closer.  
"Why don't you sit here on my lap, Robin."  
"On your lap, sir?"  
"Yes, facing me."  
Frank straddles Gerard's lap on the chair and put his gloved hands on Gerard's shoulders.  
"That's right. Now tell me Robin, what were you out and about doing that it took you so long to heed the call of your duties?"  
"I was..." Frank hesitated. He was working, but he wondered what he could say to test the direction this was going in.  
"...I was just out. I paid a visit to Hal Jordan and had a nice chat."  
Gerard narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Hal Jordan, hm? You've shirked your responsibilities for the man you know seeks to one up every accomplishment of mine. I'll have to set you straight, boy."  
"Oh will you, Batman? Maybe Hal Jordan beat you to it already. Wouldn't be the first time."  
"I've had it with that smart mouth of yours, Robin, put it to some use and get on your knees."  
Frank smirks and climbs off Gerard's lap, sinking down into the carpet as Gerard stand and unbuckles his bat belt- a part of the costume Frank is sure he already had with him.  
"Gladly, sir." Frank beams up at Gerard.  
Gerard pulls down the tights and grabs hold of Frank's hair, controlling the pace and groaning out as Frank laps at his erection.  
"You're going to have to do better to avoid a spanking, Robin."  
Frank pulls back a bit. "A spanking, Batman?"  
Gerard tugs at his hair and he goes down again, sucking at the head of his cock.  
"Ah- of course, Robin. You deserve a punishment fitting for such a betrayal. Did you get down on your knees for Jordan, too? Have you compromised your identity and more importantly _mine_ for the sake of a little more attention? Hm?"  
Frank hums around Gerard's cock and whines as he's pulled off by his hair.  
"N-no Batman I was only chatting with him-"  
"On the bed, Robin. On your stomach."  
Frank gets up, feigning reluctance, and bends over the edge of the bed.  
Gerard stands behind Frank's spread legs and rubs his gloved hands over his ass.  
"That's a good boy-" he spanks him over the tights twice in quick succession, then pulls them down and off with his underwear.  
When he spanks him again Frank gasps as he feels Gerard's bare hand on his skin.  
Gerard runs his hand over his ass, tracing the lines of tattoos low on his back, spreading his cheeks, and teasing near his hole.  
"Think you've had enough, Robin?"  
"Yes, Batman."  
"Get up."  
Frank stands, tights still at his knees, and Gerard looks at him appraisingly.  
"Well then boy, it looks like you've learned your lesson."  
"Have I, Batman?"  
"Is there something else you wanted, Robin?"  
"Well you did say I had certain responsibilities to you, sir."  
"That's right, why don't you take that costume off then and get on the bed for me?"  
Frank does as he's told, and sits on the bed with nothing but the mask on.  
Gerard follows, taking off the cowl and the purple suit to its entirety, then joining Frank on the bed.  
He pulls the mask off of Frank's head and kisses him, deep and lingering, before pulling back and smiling.  
"I think I've kept you waiting long enough, Robin."  
Frank pushes at Gerard's shoulder impatiently. "Are you going to fuck me or not, Gerard?"  
Gerard laughs, loud and uninhibited, and kisses Frank soundly, progressing from his lips down his neck and chest, and wonders how the hell he managed to get such an amazing boyfriend.  
**  
Later in the afternoon, under no guise of the 1966 popular TV show, Frank and Gerard are lazing in bed after quite the strange spectacle of bedroom activity. Gerard lovingly caresses his boyfriend, who is in turn lovingly poking fun at what he has begun to call "The Bat Fetish" and stroking the soft plane of his chest with one of Robin's gloves.  
"You seemed to have a certain appreciation for it too, if I recall.  
 _'Oh! Holy pleasure of pleasures Batman! That's it!'_ " He imitates in Frank's higher pitch.  
Frank giggles and blushes and punches Gerard's shoulder.  
"I was getting into character!"  
"You really were, even bringing the Green Lantern into the mix. I felt a strange mix of pride and arousal, honestly."  
"You perv."  
"You too, honeybun."

 

[Cue the end credits and Batman theme: reprise]

**Author's Note:**

> At times the style of writing changed, as you may have noticed, to sound more like a silly narration. Hopefully you noticed that this narration was an imitation of the narration from the Batman '66 TV Shows. If you haven't ever seen these TV shows, God you've missed out. Go watch them and you'll make more sense of this fic and of your life in general.


End file.
